Disputa Demoníaca
by Ana-Belikov
Summary: Naraku se encuentra con Lucifer y su forma de decidir cuál de los dos es más malvado es… Haciéndolas pasar blasfemias a Inuyasha y los demás de las formas más... ¿Malvadas? Conjunto de one-shots con un poco de comedia.


**Disputa Demoníaca**

.

.

Naraku paseó la mirada en su entorno, como solía hacerlo siempre. Analizar era lo suyo, distinguir el más mínimo detalle era su talento. Si bien había esperado otro ambiente, este no se asemejaba a nada de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Avanzó atosigado por la niebla, sus pies se movían hacia ninguna dirección. Su camino era incierto, más sim embargo algo le impulsó encontrar a su futuro sirviente.

Se había válido de planes innecesarios, aunque no iba negar que había acabado saboreando cada lágrima en ellos. Era psicópata, sí, pero ya era hora de zanjar sus problemas y hacer que su plan termine de forma victoriosa.

Hacia su delante se irguió una luz temeraria, a la vista humana era una fogata, pero para un medio-demonio como él era una luz de otro mundo. Junto a aquella luz incontrolable se hallaba él, a quién tanto vino a buscar; la muerte.

Humedeció su boca reseca y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tú —señaló con su mano —. En verdad te estaba buscando.

No hubo más que silencio, Naraku no podía aguantar la euforia que sentía en esos momentos. Éste era la llave de su victoria, a fin de cuentas, planeaba obligar matar a sus enemigos, pero ¿qué pasaba si no hablaba? ¿podría comunicarse? No podía tolerar fallo alguno.

—Híbrido —la muerte le dio su completa atención—.¿Cuál es tu osadía al interrumpir mis labores? —preguntó con calma. La letalidad del tono de su voz se percibió al instante. La muerte no era de fiarse, no era digna de molestar también; pero Naraku agazapaba con osadía querer dominar todo. Lástima que no tendría suerte.

—He venido a hacerte una petición —respondió tranquilo.

Se acercó hasta la altura de la muerte y lo escrutó con la mirada—.No acepto una negativa —sonrió con malicia—.Te convendría estar de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué me convendría, estúpido híbrido? Sois igual a los humanos, tratando de intimidar —la muerte se hundió en las llamas —.No cometería acto cuál infame, obedecer cómo tu lo pensaís. ¿Quién sois después de todo? No obedecería a un ser tan inferior.

Los labios de Naraku se formaron en una linea recta—. No me esperaba oír tal cosa. Sin embargo, para todo hay un cierre y creo que te interesará saber que tengo fragmentos de la perla. —Su mano rozó el bolsillo—Y tú como cualquier otro, no podrás huir a tal poder.

La muerte salió de la luz envuelto en un velo negro —¿Que harás? No tiene relevancia que intentes usarme. Mi amo y único señor es Lucifer, alguien a que nunca ganarás en maldad ni en malicia.

—Creo que, aunque sea el ser supremo, su letargo poder se verá aplacado por otro. Y ése,querida muerte, soy yo.

La muerte sonrió a través del velo—.¿Intentais desafiarlo?

Naraku apretó la mano con impaciencia—.Simplemente, hago estrago de mí odio que te haz atrevido insultar —observó con molestia hacia su delante.—No me gusta los imperfectos en mis planes, tampoco los retrasos, querida muerte.

El mencionado despejó el velo que tenía encima—.Y yo no tolero un comportamiento insultante. ¿Cómo te atreves a querer dominarme, a mí, a el gran Lucifer?

Fue entonces que todo cayó en borda, empezando de manera confusa y a la vez razonable. Curiosamente, Naraku no había sentido la presencia nueva del poder, pero frente a él se encontraba un demonio parecido a Sesshomaru, con los mismos ropajes que éste; de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color. Lucifer, el amo de las tinieblas.

Había caído en un cruel engaño. Su presa había escapado por el fuego temerario y había enviado al mismo diablo en su encuentro. Otra imperfección en sus planes, la muerte de Inuyasha y su grupo debía esperar. Naraku entreabrió los labios malhumorado.

—No he querido dominarte —respondió mecánicamente—;pero si tanto lo deseas, creo que tú serías mejor que la muerte —añadió con burla.

Lucifer humedeció sus labios pensativo —Y tan bien me vas a negar que crees que tienes más odio que yo, que eres el mejor —rió entre dientes —híbrido, no me provoques.

Su última palabra fue una mecha a una pelea innegable. Naraku debía guardar la compostura, aunque no tenía nada malo demostrar su potencial —.Eres más sobre valorado de lo que parece, oh amo y señor Lucifer—chasqueó la lengua con disgusto—, pero lamentablemente, me tienen miedo más mí que a ti en este lugar.

El demonio ensanchó su sonrisa —¿Te apetecería una demostración, híbrido? No tolero esta clase de disputas, aún cuando haces gala de tu odio. Creo que la perla te ha embelesado.

El azabache le dio una dura mirada—.No me importaría, _gran_ Lucifer.

—Muy bien, aunque te advierto que ésta disputa será diferente. No abarcará la muerte de personas, pues mi leal sirviente tiene mucho por hacer y no se permitirá los grandes sufrimientos. Eso es aburrido —Lucifer tomó su barbilla—¿por qué no hacerlos sufrir de otra forma?

El híbrido hizo una mueca —¿De qué manera hablas,_ oh_ Lucifer? ¿Cuál es la manera de demostrar el odio y la crueldad con absurdas cosas?

Lucifer formó un semblante malicioso—Aveces hay maneras más letales de hacer sufrir a los demás sin usar el sufrimiento y las muertes, gran y poderoso Naraku. Existen sustos, miedos que podrían mostrarse y por lo formal sería divertido hacerlos.

—¿Eres realmente el _gran_ y_ temido_ Lucifer?

—Me gusta disfrutar de los sustos y situaciones indecorosas. —El demonio abrió un espejismo de la nada —¿Qué tal si lo probamos con tus amigos?

Naraku curvó los labios, quizá sería mejor hacerle sufrir de otra forma a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no divertirse?

—Me parece bien.

.

.

Kagome estaba de un exquisito humor preparando el té. Era una noche fresca al aire libre, se encontraba acampando en medio del bosque, junto a sus guerreros amigos. Todo era muy normal, los susurros de Sango con el monje, las discusiones de Shippo con Inuyasha. Adoraba esa forma de vida y esos momentos.

—¡No me toque monje pervertido! —la voz de Sango hizo presencia. No era de esperarse la sonora cachetada que dejaba marcas. Kagome ahogó una risa para luego pensar y molestarse por lo que había hecho.

—Pero Sanguito, fue un accidente... —Miroku se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha —Lo juro, perdóname, Sanguito...

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte! —La castaña agarró su hiraikotsu y tomó a Kirara quién se encontraba en el suelo. El monje, asustado se fue al lado de Inuyasha, quien se encontraba sentado al costado de Shipo, alrededor de la fogata.

—Feh, te lo dije enano, él no aguantaría toda la noche —comentó Inuyasha arrogante.

—Y yo que confiaba en ti Miroku —habló resentido Shippo—;ahora tendré que darle mis papitas fritas...

—Y todavía andan apostando por mí —suspiró el monje—no puedo creer que tengo malos amigos —se indignó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Volvió a posar su mirada en Sango, ésta lo miraba como mil demonios. Asustado la desvió a otra parte.

—¡Dame las papitas enano!

—¡No! Kagome ayúdame —lloriqueó el zorrito. La azabache, que se había mantenido callada se acercó de un salto—.Oye, chicos... ¿No sienten nada extraño?

—¿Extraño? —inquirió el hanyou—, ¿cómo qué?

—Pues... —la muchacha abrió la boca tan grande y luego la cerró de golpe. Todos quedaron estupefactos, los ojos de Kagome habían quedado opacos, para luego brillar intensamente.

_"Bien, yo empezaré primero" susurró Lucifer con diversión. "¡Muchacha danos algo de acción!"_

—Oye Kagome, qué te sucede...

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó de golpe—Debo decir algo importante, he decidido salir con el joven Koga y...

—¿Quéeee?

_"¿Se supone qué eso es cruel?" Naraku enfrentó a Lucifer. "¿Eso es cruel?" volvió a repetir con un ácido amargo e la boca. "Pues al híbrido perruno le duele, posiblemente hasta le dará un infarto" Lucifer se encogió de hombros. "¿Tienes algo para contraatacar?" Naraku contuvo un chasquido. "Espero que de verdad se mueran de un paro cardíaco."_

—Señorita Kagome, ¿desde cuándo? —preguntó curioso Miroku.

—Sí, ¿desde cuando? —se unió la exterminadora. Shippo esperó la respuesta.

—Pues desde hace poco, nos besamos y luego...

—¿Qué cosa? —Inuyasha saltó a su frente, la agarró por los hombros —¿Y lo luego qué? —la zarandeó.

_"Ya me aburrí, deberíamos tener más acción, por cierto..." se dirigió a Naraku "tú no tienes imaginación, ¿verdad?" El eludido volteó la mirada "Creo que no" alzó el brazo y enfocó a Sango._

—Pobre Kagome... —susurró Sango decidida a intervenir. Kagome no podía hablar del todo —.Creo que deberíamos separarlos su excelencia —habló determinante.

¿Su excelencia?

Pero Miroku estaba concentrado en otra cosa, mientras ésta le hablaba su mano se dirigía a una zona prohibida. Su mano fue atrapada.

—Sanguito, yo... —se excusó temeroso. Luego, al ver ninguna reacción de la castaña levantó la mirada.

—Su excelencia, ¿le había confesado que quería violarlo?

Miroku se estremeció, la castaña se acercaba aún más. Si bien era su paraíso, Sango parecía una obsesiva con la mirada afilante. Se soltó y corrió.

—¡Espere su excelencia! —gritó la exterminadora desde atrás.

_"¿Lo va violar en verdad?" Lucifer quedó estupefacto. Naraku se alzó en orgullo. "Bueno, híbrido, eso es cruel de tu parte, pero creo que es hora de algo más fuerte"_

—¿Qué rayos dices Kagome? —Inuyasha la zarandeaba.

—Que decidí salir con el joven Koga y... —Kagome calló de golpe—Olvídalo, ya no quiero estar con él —Inuyasha se relajó al instante.

—Pero... —La azabache bajó la mirada—¡Creo que estoy embarazada de él!

El sonido de un cuerpo cayéndose la alertó.

_"¿Embarazada del lobo?" Naraku curvó los labios. "Una idea aburrida" Lucifer bufó bajo. "Quizá debería hacer algo, ¿quién hiere el orgullo de ese hanyou, ¿quién?"_

Inuyasha quedó sin aire, Kagome voló hasta su costado—.Oye, lo que dije es una broma, lo juro —su voz sonó desesperada.

El hanyou le prestó atención —¿Y por qué carajos montas estas tonterías?

La azabache se mordió un labio—.No lo sé, en verdad no se que pasó.

—¡Pues deberías fijarte!

—De todos modos...—su mirada perdió el brillo—Tenía que hacer algo, debí decir algo y lo diré—Se emocionó—.No sé como lo tomes, pero estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha —El ambarino quedó piedra. La morena continuó—.Lo he deseado con toda mi vida —se llevó una mano al pecho—¡Es tan bello y valiente, sus "tsk" son sexys!

El inu perdió el oxígeno, no podía estar escuchando esas palabras.

La azabache prosiguió—¡Lo deseo, lo amo, lo quiero! ¡Sesshomaru, ven a mí!

—Kag...Kag... —Inuyasha tartamudeó.

—¡Sexy, mi youkai sexy!

Shippo, quién se había quedado al margen se ahogó con el aire.

_"¡Ja! ¡Ya maté al hanyou!" El demonio soltó una carcajada."Y con lo último se quedará piedra" "Qué es tan horrible que prefieran a tu hermano"_

_Naraku quedó impasible, dirigió al espejo hacia la castaña._

—¡Miroku...! ¡No escaparás de mí! —Sango corría detrás del monje. El joven de cabellera negra tembló.

—Sanguito, si es una lección, ya aprendí. ¡Lo juro!

—¡Ya verás, te morderé una orejita! —la taijiya sonrió excitada.

—¡No lo volveré hacer, te lo juro!

_"Sí, esta bien, me da cosa sobre la orejita" Lucifer tembló. "Aún así, no puedes negar que estoy ganando"_

_Naraku lo examinó aburrido."¿Eres el demonio en verdad? No parece que lo fueras. Pensé que sería más serio, malvado o no sé qué. " Lucifer le devolvió la mirada. "Prácticamente soy joven, necesito divertirme" Enfocó hacia la miko del futuro._

—¡Imagina su estola, Inuyasha! ¿No crees que es excitante? —Kagome dio saltitos. El híbrido estaba que perdía el color.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —gritó al aire.

—Kagomecita, vuelve en ti —rezaba Shippo, abrazando a Kirara a más no poder.

_"Tengo que hacer muchas cosas cómo planear las guerras, creo que debemos terminar esto por hoy" El pelirojo musitó aburrido. "Vamos con la parte que dejé para este momento. Creo que el perro morirá cuándo su mujer grité esto tan fuerte" sonrió. "Gané, querido Naraku."_

Kagome no lo aguantaba mucho más y gritó con toda sus fuerzas

—¡Sesshomaru, hazme tuya! ¡Soy tuya! ¡Soy tuya!

Inuyasha se fundió en colores, se atosigó.

—¡Oh, Sesshomaru hazme un hijo!

Shippo perdió el color y trató de ocultarse, avergonzado. El inu sintió una opresión en el pecho.

_"Bueno, ya está el paro cardíaco" El pelirojo alzó la voz "¡Gané! Ahora imagina cuando recobren la conciencia" unas estrellitas se asomaron en los ojos. Naraku esbozó una sonrisa, sentiría mucho placer al verlos recordar. "Fue algo oportuno, que tu pareja pida al aire a otro es herir el orgullo" Lucifer lo miró victorioso. Naraku prosiguió."Eres bueno, pero sigues siendo un niño a fin de cuentas. Yo, en cambio, prefiero traer a más invitados a la fiesta."_

—¡Sesshomaru, soy tuya! —Kagome dio vueltas sobre sí. Luego todo le entró de golpe, ¿qué había hecho?

—¡Inuyasha! —soltó horrorizada. La mirada ámbar de su amado perdió el brillo, su boca temblaba de la impotencia. ¡Estaba en shock!

Kagome no sabía como ayudarle, miró hacia Shippo pidiendo ayuda pero éste no la prestó atención. Dirigió su vista hacia el mismo occidente que miraba el pequeño. Sango y Miroku estaban allí.

Sango quedó estupefacta al ver trozos de ropa en sus manos. El monje estaba debajo de ella.

—¡Mi orejita no, Sanguito! —Rogó.

La mujer al no darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, recordó todo de un porrazo. Quedó piedra.

_"Creo que gané" Naraku degustó cada letra al pronunciarlo. Lucifer lo miró horrorizado, pero asintió con el poco orgullo que quedaba. "No he dado todo de mí, híbrido. Ya nos veremos otra noche. Y créeme, si ganas la revancha, te prestaré a mi muerte" El malvado vestido de mandril asintió._

Kagome estaba confusa, y con eso de la orejita le dio una escalofrío. Enfocó de nuevo al inu, éste estaba tieso, mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Con cuidado, posó sus ojos marrones en aquel desvío.

Frente a ella, unos ojos ámbar la miraban fijamente. Reconoció al instante: cabello plata, porte, facciones duras. Y sobre todo, la dura expresión combinada con una pizca curiosidad. Se sintió morir, quería gritar.

¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué a mí?

—Sesshomaru —susurró a media voz.

Por la expresión del youkai, intuía que había escuchado todo. Se sintió enrojecer a más no poder, ¡la tierra debería tragarla!

_—Humana._


End file.
